


Total eclipse of the heart

by lilpulp



Category: Joe Biden Editorials - The Onion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpulp/pseuds/lilpulp
Summary: I am so sorry
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Total eclipse of the heart

Joe sat down feeling defeated. Yesterday was inauguration day, you'd think he'd be happy. He wasn't. When he went to shake Donald's hand, he smacked it away. He had liked Donald for years and was hurt he'd do that to him. Joe shook his head. He should have known he had no chance with him, so why did it hurt so much. The look on Donald's face while he smacked his hand away in disgust was engraved into his mind. He wiped his face suddenly feeling tears fall. Jill and Kamala walked into the room. "Joe! We really did it." Kamala said happily. Joe looked up at them. "Oh, yeah. Good job Kamala. I couldn't have done it without you." Jill looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay, dear?" He quickly put a fake smile on his face. "Of course! I'm ecstatic. Hey, I'll catch up with ya guys later." He said quickly exiting the room. He ran out to the front lawn hoping to get a fresh breath of air.

Joe spotted someone standing a little ways away. He squinted to try to get a better look. He would recognize that tan and toupe anywhere. It was Donald, he was sure of it. "Donald!" Joe shouted across the lawn. "He had to have heard me," Joe thought to himself. He saw Donald turn around and look at him. Joe started walking towards him but he ran away. Joe stood there feeling defeated again. He just wanted to talk to him. He understood he wanted to win but did he really have to avoid him? 

The next week went by so slowly. Everyone was just congratulating him on his victory. He appreciated it but he didn't want them, he wanted Donald. Joe laid in bed feeling restless. He wondered if Donald was still staying nearby. He wanted to see him again, even if he rejected him. He got out of bed quietly, hoping to not wake Jill. He got his shoes and left the room quietly. Joe made his way through the quiet house hoping to avoid anyone who may have heard him. He then remembered he had a large speaker. He had a perfect idea.

Joe sat in his car outside the house Trump was staying in. His hands were sweating. What if this wasn't a good idea? What if Donald smacked him away again. Joe sighed and shook his head. It was too late now. He had already come this far. He pulled out his phone and connected the speaker. He was ready. Joe stepped out of the car and made his way to the window he knew connected to the window Donald was in. He took a deep breath and Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart" began playing. Joe stood there confidently holding the speaker on his shoulder. Shortly after he saw movement by the window. Donald pulled back the curtains and made eye contact with Joe,

Joe could feel his face begin to heat up. He was blushing. Donald struggled to open the window but eventually got it. "Goddammit Joe, what are you doing here at this time? Are you here to rub it in some more?" Joe shook his head quickly. "Please come outside. I need to talk to you.. It's important." Donald shook his head but agreed to come outside. Joe was so nervous he was almost shaking. Once he saw Donald come out the door he paused the music. "Look, Donald. I know you don't feel the same but I needed to tell you this. It's been on my mind all week." Donald looked confused and raised an eyebrow. "Donald, I am in love with you. Ever since I talked to you for the first time... I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I know you hate me for winning the election... I just needed to get that off my chest." Joe turned to walk away before even getting a reaction.

He felt Donald grab his wrist. Joe turned back around to face him. "Are you serious, Joseph? You aren't fucking with me?" Donald said looking shocked. Joe shook his head. "No. I mean it, Donald. I love you." Faster than Joe could even react Donald was pinning him against the wall of the house and kissing him. Joe's heart was beating so fast. He's been waiting for this moment for the last few years. Joe wrapped his arms around Donald's neck and kissed him back. This was everything he'd ever wanted. He couldn't believe it was happening. Donald pulled away and started dragging Joe into the house. "W-what are we doing?" Joe asked nervously. Donald shook his head and picked Joe up bridal style. "Stop asking questions. You already know baby,"


End file.
